The invention relates to an electrical contact and, more particularly, to an electrical contact that is mounted on a circuit board and receives a contact blade.
An electrical contact that is mounted on a circuit board and receives a contact blade is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,240 B1. The contact has a frame with a substantially rectangular cross-section. Contact pins extend from opposing side walls of the frame and contact a circuit board. On a side opposite from the contact pins, contact arms extend from the frame. The contact arms have free ends bent toward the contact pins and positioned inside the frame.
The disadvantage of the above-described contact configuration is that the force exerted on the contact arms by the contact blade can not be easily supported. Further, in systems subject to high levels of vibration, the vibration easily transmits through the contact arms to the contact pins adversely affecting the contact pins electrical connection with the circuit board.
It is therefore desirable to develop an electrical contact that can support the force exerted on the contact arms by the contact blade and is suitable for systems exposed to high levels of vibration.
This and other objects are achieved by an electrical contact having a contact blade and contact pins for contacting a circuit board. The contact pins are connected to the contact arms by a transition piece. The transition piece is formed substantially parallel to the circuit board and has a bend that separates the contact arms from the contact pins.